Het helpen van een ware liefde
by CodeLyoko-Writer
Summary: Aelita biedt om les te geven Odd hoe de supercomputer te programmeren, Odd probeert te ontkennen het aanbod, maar Aelita verandert het een beetje. Wat zal er gebeuren tussen hen? Zal XANA laten leven? Zal de 'Warriors' overleven? Rated K voor Taal die mogelijk niet geschikt zijn voor alle leeftijden. Ouderlijk Guidence wordt gesuggereerd. LET OP: NIEUWE HOOFDSTUKKEN BINNENKORT!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Odd!" Aelita riep.

"Prinses," Odd beantwoord. 'Is er iets aan de hand? "

"Ik wilde weten of je wilde leren hoe je de supercomputer te programmeren?"

Odd was met stomheid geslagen. Hij had gedacht over het vragen, maar nooit deed omdat hij dacht dat Jeremy nooit zou hem laten weten hoe u de supercomputer uit te voeren. Odd lachte.

"Wat is er zo grappig Odd?"

"Dat ik zat te denken over de vraag hoe, maar nooit gedaan omdat ik dacht dat jullie zouden zeggen 'nee'."

"Toen heb ik ooit nee gezegd tegen jou?"

"Punt genomen, maar hoe zit het," Odd keek om zich heen voor hij fluisterde: 'XANA? "

"Hoe zit het met hem?" Aelita leunde inch

Odd keek nog eens rond voordat ook leunend in en praten op fluistertoon antwoordde: "Ik bedoel, als ik leren hoe de supercomputer en mijn print in Lyoko kan deactiveren torens programmeren, zoals de uwe, dan zal hij mij aan te vallen met dezelfde hoeveelheid kracht hij je aanvalt of Jeremy met, "Odd dacht even na en voegde eraan toe" misschien nog wel meer sinds ik bescherm je, de perfecte manier om wraak te nemen op mij, en hoe zit het met je? Nu zouden we hebben om een bewaker hebben in Lyoko voor ons beiden, zodat je Yumi en ik krijg Ulrich. Dat is genoeg niet als we omringd dan ons beiden moet een pauze voor de toren te maken. en dan? we hebben allebei te maken zullen krijgen met monsters zonder twijfel . "

Aelita legde hem het zwijgen. "Odd. Als er iets dat zal beter zijn voor jou, voor mij, en voor ons. Als u de toren uit te schakelen, evenals ik, XANA zal proberen en krijgen ons beiden niet, alleen ik, ga je niet Odd zien? "

Uh oh ... Dit kan niet goed zijn! Vreemde gedachte, dus hij nam haar hoofd in zijn handen en zei met een niet-humoristische lachje, "Zoals het spreekwoord zegt:" Ik ben zo blind als een vleermuis ", dus geen."

"Odd, Ik hou van jou. O God, ik heb hield zoveel van je!" Aelita viel in zijn armen. "Hou je van me?"

Odd zuchtte en zei: 'Ja.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Dus zet je gewoon dit hier en dat daar en daar! Nu je het hebt!" Aelita straalde bij haar vriend.  
"Oke, nu laat ik proberen dit uit." Odd snel getypt in een opdracht. "Aelita als het programma bugs op mij te annuleren alles! Heb je het?"  
"Ik heb het! Ga nu maak je klaar voor mij om u vertualize op Lyoko!"  
"Oke, maar eerst ..." Odd gaf Aelita een lange, diepe hartstochtelijke kus, voordat hij op weg naar de scanner kamer. "Klaar!"  
"Virtualisatie!" Aelita's stem klonk!  
Odd gevirtualiseerd on Ice Lyoko's Sector, en nam een kijkje. "Niets nieuws tot nu toe, prinses." Alle van de plotselinge 2 Tarantula, 5 Bloks, 10 Kanklerats, en 3 manta's kwam! "OH CRAP! Aelita?"  
"Al bezig! Autorelay programma? Set! Virtualisatie timer? Set! Tot gauw Odd!"  
"Odd? Dit is Jeremy. Iets op?"  
"Yeh, ik zal je vertellen wat is er! Een deurklink van een hoop monsters net verschenen uit het niets!"  
De lijn was stil voor een tweede. "OH, NO WAY! TWINTIG MONSTERS? Hoe kan dit doorgegeven via de COMPUTER? Oh wacht, ik weet hoe. Ik heb niet de unlimiter nog niet vast. Oke laten we hier zien."  
"HECK YEAH! WE NEED ASAP HELP,! EN BEL ONS SOMMIGE DARN TAXI TERWIJL JE AT IT!"  
"Op het!"  
Aelita virtualiseert boven Odd alsmede Odd is Hoverboard. Als Odd horloges haar vertualize, en terwijl ze virtualiseren, Odd aankondigingen iets. haar kleur is net als zijn pak en haar pak door elkaar, terwijl zijn hoverboard bleef op dezelfde manier het altijd was. 'Eh, Aelita? "  
'Eh, Odd? "  
"Is er iets anders aan je look?" Beiden vroegen tegelijk. Verward door ze beide dezelfde vraag, kijken ze over hun eigen kostuums.  
"Nou, dit is nieuw!" Riep Aelita die over haar nieuwe pak. Haar nieuwe kleur is nog steeds voornamelijk roze, maar met paars in het nu te. Ze heeft ook kat oren, een kat staart en armen en benen als Odd's.  
"Ja. Verslaat Zeker mijn oude!" Odd had behouden paars als zijn belangrijkste kleur, maar in plaats van zijn licht paarse strepen had hij roze strepen, en hij kreeg ook elven als oren. "Helpt bij het overeen met mijn prinses!"  
Aelita net gooiden. "Helpt bij het overeen met mijn prins! '  
"Laten we eens testen deze uit!" Odd stond en schoot een van zijn laser pijlen, of zo dacht hij ... "Huh? Mijn laser pijl is roze! Waarom?" Odd keek toe hoe de Pijl van invloed geweest op een Tarantula en blies het met roze energie. "Umm ... Aelita niet die er uitzien als je energie feild wanneer het beïnvloed?"  
"Ja! Het deed ... Hmm ... ik ga te hebben om na te denken over dit ... Maar terwijl ik dat doen! Hm!" Aelita lanched een bal van knetterende elektriciteit naar de Kanklerats, en wanneer het beïnvloed op een elektriciteit coursed in alle van de Kanklerats. "Nou, ik zou zeggen dat is nieuw!"  
"Ja. Vraag me af of ik dat kan doen aan!" Odd riep.  
"Nou, probeer het eens!" Aelita aangemoedigd.  
"Elektrische Bal!" Odd vormden een elektrische orb in zijn hand en lanceerde hem naar de manta's. De orb van invloed geweest op een van de manta's en elektriciteit coursed door alle drie, zoals de kanklerats. Odd was zo onder de indruk dat hij tryed doet het met beide handen. "Dubbele elektrische bal!" schoot hij twee elektrische ballen deze tijd en invloed op de Tarantula, en de Bloks. "Ja, we zijn in orde!"  
"Ja, maar nu hebben we om te zien wat toren XANA is geactiveerd als hij ..."  
"Meteen Princess! Geef me je hand en off we go!" Aelita gaf hem haar hand en hij hielp haar omhoog op de hoverboard. "Daar gaan we!" Odd vlogen door de ICE-sector.  
"Daar!" Aelita wees op een toren roodgloeiend.  
"Ik denk dat we bliezen gezellige party XANA's! En het is zo jammer want ik sorta wilde meer monsters te vechten."  
"Kay Ik ga uit te schakelen de toren. Ben zo terug mijn liefde." Odd gaf haar een snelle kus en kroop op uw hoede voor gevaar. Binnenkort Aelita verscheen en de toren zich van rood naar wit. "Kay bent u klaar om naar huis te gaan prinses? ' Aelita gaf een snelle knik en maakte zich gereed om een elektrische bal te sturen door middel van Odd. Odd maakte zich gereed om Aelita te schieten met een energie pijl en herinnerde zich de pijn monsters doorlopen voordat ze sterven van een van de energie shots, dus hij veranderd in een elektrische bal ook.  
Aelita afgeteld. "Een, twee, drie!" Ze de elektrische ballen gelanceerd op elkaar en devertualized zelf.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nou, dat was meer dan verwacht!" Odd riep.

"Je vertelt me!" Aelita gereageerd.

"Wacht zijn jullie twee van de scanners, omdat je werd devirtualized door monsters of omdat u uitgeschakeld de toren en dan devertualized jezelf?" Ulrich gevraagd als hij liep naar binnen

"We gedeactiveerd de toren." Oneven en Aelita gereageerd tegelijkertijd.

"Nou die wist Odd kon verzorgen van de tien monsters zelf?" Ulrich grapte rond.

"Hey now! Ulrich weet je beter dan Odd plagen." Aelita achtergrondmuziek.

'Wat zijn jullie twee nu? Lovebirds? "Ulrich uitgedaagd, maar alle Odd en Aelita deed was naar hem staren met een strenge uitdrukking, zodat Ulrich brak in lachen uit.

"Let op ons te vertellen wat is er zo grappig? 'Odd knapte.

'Jullie zijn zo gesynchroniseerd dat je twee bijna altijd dezelfde uitdrukking hebben! Jullie zijn soooooo hals over kop voor elkaar ... "Ulrich moest stoppen vanwege een lachbui, dan verder op. "Dat is het hallarious!"

"Oh geef ze een pauze Ulrich! Als ze dan kunnen we misschien geven ze wat privacy."

"Yumi bent u daar zeker van?"

"Ja, ik ben er zeker van!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Geen tijd voor Yumi." Jeremy's stem klonk. "Ik wil dat jullie allemaal naar Lyoko, want ik wil iets checken. CRAP! Nog een geactiveerd toren! Let's Go Guys!"  
"Op het Jeremy!" Ulrich antwoordde en liep in de scanner, dan wachtte Yumi en Aelita te krijgen in ook .. "Jeremy wij zijn er klaar voor!"  
"Oke. Virtualisatie!" Jeremy gevirtualiseerd de drie tot Lyoko. "Oke Odd. Het is jouw beurt."  
"Klaar Jeremy!" Odd was zo bezorgd over de veiligheid van Aelita's die, zodra de deuren geopend had, had hij sprong erin  
"Oke Odd. Virtualisatie!" Odd is gevirtualiseerd op Lyoko.  
"He Odd! Meer nieuwe dingen voor ons!" Aelita was vlak naast hem kijken over hem en zichzelf.  
Odd nam een kijkje op haar en keek toen over zichzelf. Ze had een of andere manier overgenomen van een handboog met onbeperkt aantal energie pijlen, elektriciteit pijlen en vuur pijlen, maar een beperkt aantal vaste pijlen. Odd had ook overgenomen van een handboog en dezelfde munitie, maar kreeg ook een vier meter lange dubbelzijdige zwaard, twee 2 ft dolken, en ...  
"OH CRAP! SHEILD!" Odd maakte een energieveld om zich heen en de anderen, vlak voordat ze werd beschoten door een verscheidenheid aan Crawlers, Kanklerats, Bloks, Mantas, Vogelspinnen.  
"Je moet even de tijd om dit nu Odd uitleggen!" Ulrich knapte.  
"Oke het is zo ..." Odd gestart.  
Odd ... Ik zou graag om hen te vertellen. Aelita vertelde hem in hun gedachten. Odd keek haar aan en knikte.  
"Odd en ik houden van elkaar." Aelita vertelde hen. Het was even stil als iedereen, maar Odd en Aelita vond in wat dit betekende.  
Odd? Moeten we ze laten zien?  
Ja. Ze zien eruit alsof ze ons niet gelooft helemaal ... Dus ze kusten elkaar. Yumi wierp een blik over hen en hun pakken en besloot dat het waar was. Ulrich, nou ... Hij had een beetje meer overtuigend.  
Odd je nu ook een ketting, net als mijn armband, die het mogelijk maken het u vleugels groeien en net als ik vliegen. Ik heb niet gezien als de vleugels zijn veranderd. Wil je me helpen check ze uit? Aelita gevraagd.  
Meteen, mijn prinses. Odd antwoordde. Odd zwaaide met zijn hand over de ketting op hetzelfde moment Aelita haar hand zwaaide over haar armband en vertelde Yumi en Ulrich, 'We gaan naar de lucht en hen aan te vallen van boven. Het moet verwarren ze niet met drie mensen op de grond . Aelita ben je klaar? "  
"Ja, maar eerst je vleugels zijn groot! Doet me denken aan een adelaar. Hoe groot zijn de mijne?"  
"Ongeveer hetzelfde eigenlijk. Daar hou ik van! Dat betekent dat we moeten kunnen krijgen in de lucht sneller, sneller in de lucht te zijn, en in staat om een beetje meer ontwijkend wanneer dat nodig zijn!"  
"Laten we eens testen ze nu eruit!"  
"Oke. Drie ... Twee ... Een ... GO!"  
"Supersprint!" Ulrich bevolen.  
"YAH!" Yumi schreeuwde als ze haar fans lanceerde de richting van de monsters.  
"Hm ..." Oneven en Aelita gromde toen ze vertrokken.  
Laten we proberen onze longbows eerst dan kunnen wij ze bombarderen met elektriciteit ballen. Odd voorgesteld.  
Goed idee. Aelita beantwoord.  
Oneven en Aelita trokken hun longbows en elektrische pijlen en begon te schieten op de monsters. Aelita kreeg de eerste set van monsters, het Crawlers, dan Odd kreeg de volgende set, de manta's. Terwijl ze dat deden Odd merkte iets roze beneden.  
Aelita zie je wat ik zie? Odd gevraagd.  
Ja! Zou het kunnen zijn? Aelita gevraagd. Haar hart is nu pompen uit addrinaline en hoop.  
Als het krijgen we haar daar niet uit wat mijn liefde. Odd beloofd.  
Ik weet dat we komen. Aelita antwoordde. Kom op we moeten Ulrich en Yumi vertellen!  
Meteen! Odd legde zijn handboog weg en ging in een duik, trok zijn vleugels zo dicht als hij kon zonder accually sluiten ze allemaal de weg. Aelita snel deed hetzelfde.  
"Ulrich! Yumi!" Odd begon zodra hij en Aelita landde. "Energy Field! Daar nu kunnen we praten. We denken dat Aelita's moeder is op Lyoko wordt belegerd door deze monsters!"  
Ulrich en Yumi zowel staarde ze als ze vond in wat dit betekende voor Aelita en Odd.  
"We kunnen niet toestaan hen te krijgen HAAR! LET'S GO!" Ulrich gereageerd heethoofdige.  
"Ik ben het eens met Ulrich. Laten we gaan en haar helpen." Yumi beantwoord.  
"Jullie ... Dank je wel!" Aelita bedankte, alle teared. "Na al die jaren. Mam hier komen we om u te redden."  
"Drie ... Twee ... Een ... Go!" Odd bevolen. Aelita en Odd nam vliegen, terwijl Ulrich en Yumi begonnen hun barage van aanvallen op de monsters.  
Aelita laat bombarderen met elektriciteit ballen! Wij kunnen redden je moeder sneller. Odd gewezen.  
Doe het. Aelita vermeld. Ze had lang genoeg gewacht om haar moeder te zien. Niemand, zelfs niet XANA haar kon tegenhouden van het zien van haar moeder weer. Ze was vastbesloten om wraak te nemen! Aelita de aanvallen geïnitieerd door het schrappen van de eerste twee elektriciteit bommen, dan Odd zijn gedaald, zij opnieuw geladen, dan deed het weer helemaal opnieuw tot er geen meer monsters in de weg.  
Ik ga kijken of het haar. Blijf terug met de anderen en wacht. Ik kom terug zo snel als ik kan. Ik hou van je. Odd was niet van plan klaar om haar te sturen in een val als hij kon helpen.  
Ik hou van je, ook. Odd. Blijf gewapend, net Incase. Aelita wist de redenen achter Odd willen zien als het was haar moeder of niet.  
Zal ik doen. Ik ben niet van plan om te lopen naar een mogelijke val ongewapende, noch zou ik ooit. Odd gereageerd vliegen naar de plaats zagen ze de roze ding.


End file.
